Okaerinasai!
by Kitsuneshi Rei
Summary: Ia hanya berharap agar rasa sepi ini segera berakhir, dan lycoris-lycoris itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang belum ia jumpai sejak empat tahun lalu. Summer fic, bad summary./"Sudah lama kita tidak kemari."/"Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"/"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Ini aku, Seijuurou."/"Tadaima, Tetsuya."/First fic in this fandom. Happy reading!


Ia hanya berharap agar rasa sepi ini segera berakhir...

* * *

**Okaerinasai!**

**By ****狐氏例**** (Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), AU!, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tetsuya mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat tak peduli dengan angin musim panas yang berkali-kali menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Peluh mulai membasahi kaos lengan pendek sewarna surai azurenya itu. Tetsuya tak sepenuhnya tahu apa alasannya keluar rumah di cuaca yang cukup panas ini. Hanya saja ia lega, karena tak jauh dari posisi Tetsuya sekarang, terlihat bukit yang nampak menghijau dari kejauhan. Tetsuya mengulum senyum. Sebentar lagi ia sampai.

Susah payah pemuda itu mendaki bukit hanya dengan bermodalkan sepeda dan kaki-kaki rampingnya saja. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, tentu saja. Segerombol bunga matahari yang menjulang itu menyambutnya begitu ia sampai di puncak. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengulum senyum.

Tetsuya menggerakkan kaki-kakinya menuju pohon tak jauh dari ladang bunga matahari dan berlindung di bawahnya. Aroma musim panas menggelitik hidungnya. Nyaman. Namun ia sadar ada yang mengganjal.

Si surai azure itu menyandarkan diri di batang pohon dan mengeluarkan novel yang belum selesai dibacanya. Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Tetsuya merasakan bahunya yang entah kenapa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Apakah ini efek dari liburan musim panas yang begitu panjang sehingga ia lupa akan berat tas yang selalu dibawanya? Itu mungkin saja, tetapi Tetsuya tidak memakai tas punggung ketika bersekolah.

Masa bodoh dengan bahunya yang lebih ringan. Toh itu lebih baik, bukan?

Tetsuya mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada novel yang ada di depannya. Namun, lagi-lagi ada yang tidak rela jika Tetsuya bersantai sambil menikmati novel serta semilir angin musim panas yang begitu membuai ini. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tetsuya menurunkan novelnya. Manik yang menjadi saingan langit musim panas itu menyapu sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sana kecuali dirinya dan sekumpulan bunga matahari yang mengangguk-angguk dipermainkan angin. Oke, Tetsuya tidak mau mengalami apa yang selalu menimpa karakter utama film horor yang sering ditontonnya di layar kaca. Dan sekarang ia mulai merinding. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang mulai merayapi Tetsuya di siang bolong ini semakin menguatkan niatnya untuk berteduh di tempat lain. Si surai azure berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tak lama Tetsuya berjalan, akhirnya surai azure itu menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dari kardus yang tampaknya sudah lama tidak digunakan. Bibir Tetsuya membentuk sebuah kurva. "Sudah lama kita tidak kemari," bisiknya. Jemarinya menelusuri bangunan—itupun kalau bisa disebut bangunan—yang sudah tidak terurus itu. Kurva di bibir Tetsuya masih setia berada di tempatnya.

"Ternyata ini yang membuatku datang kemari," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Karena tidak bisa dipakai—lagipula itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran Tetsuya—empu manik azure itu berjalan kembali. Bola raksasa keemasan itu sudah hampir berada di atas kepala, membuat peluh kembali membasahi kaos Tetsuya. Kini ia dihadang oleh ladang lycoris. Angin menganggukkan kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah menyala itu.

Merah.

Tetsuya berjongkok di dekat bunga-bunga itu, mengamati mereka satu persatu, dan mengulum senyum. Lycoris. Bunga dengan kelopak warna merah yang begitu tajam seperti surai membara orang itu membuat rasa rindu di hati Tetsuya semakin meluap. Iris heterokromnya yang indah dan tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Tetsuya sampai empat tahun lalu itu tak pernah salah dalam membaca ekspresinya yang notabene dijuluki _'Expressionless Phantom'_. Kadang Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, kapankah ia bisa bertemu pandang dengan orang itu lagi?

Kelopak mata Tetsuya menutup manik musim panas miliknya. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam keheningan yang hanya dihiasi suara jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan. Semilir angin membuat ranting dan dedaunan bergesekan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang nyaman. Helaian surai azure Tetsuya pun tak luput dimainkannya. Dan di saat itu pula, angin yang baik hati itu membawa aroma mint yang familiar bagi sang pemuda.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi lycoris-lycoris itu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya berbalik. Surai merah, sepasang manik heterokrom, dan paras tampan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal itu berdiri di sana. Manik Tetsuya membulat. Dicubit lengannya perlahan. Tetsuya meringis. Sakit. Berarti... ini bukan sekedar khayalannya, 'kan?

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari sang surai merah. "Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Ini aku, Seijuurou," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. "Tadaima, Tetsuya."

Otak Tetsuya yang semula berjalan agak lambat dari biasanya mulai bisa menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seijuurou. Akhirnya pemilik nama itu kembali. Akhirnya Seijuurou pulang. Seijuurou pulang, dan Tetsuya tidak kesepian lagi. Tanpa sadar, sebuah butiran bening turun dari pelupuk mata Tetsuya seiring dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Okaerinasai, Sei-niisama."

* * *

_"Gomen, Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian," sesal Seijuurou sambil menggenggam pegangan kopernya erat-erat. Ada kilatan sedih di manik heterokromnya._

_Tetsuya menggeleng. "Jika itu untuk kebaikan niisama, kurasa tidak masalah," balasnya datar. "Lagipula beasiswa itu sangat berguna untuk niisama, jadi keputusan niisama untuk menerima beasiswa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Dan lagi, Kyoto itu tidak terlalu jauh, bukan?"_

_Walau hampir tak terlihat, guratan sedih di wajah pemuda berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu disadari Seijuurou. Tetsuya berbohong, dan Seijuurou tahu itu._

_"Aku janji akan kembali." Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat. "Dan saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan bertemu kembali di bukit, menyapa bunga matahari, memperbesar markas, merawat lycoris, dan tidur di bawah pohon. Jadi, rasa sepi Tetsuya bisa tergantikan. Setuju?"_

_Tetsuya tertunduk ragu, lalu mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"_

_Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking adiknya tersayang. "Janji!"_

* * *

A/N :

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Kitsuneshi Rei-ssu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Bagaimana menurut reader-tachi? Menarik? Gaje? Nggak jelas?

Ini fic pertama yang saya publish di site dan fandom ini. Sebelumnya saya pernah buat fic, tapi saya publish di blog pribadi saya. Karena saya masih bisa dibilang amatiran, mohon maklum jika ada kesalahan yang bertebaran di atas sana.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kakak saya tercinta, Haikal-niisama yang begitu gaje namun sangat mencintai adiknya ini (perhatian, ini bukan incest. Saya sudah punya cinta saya sendiri, fufufu~ *digantung*). Terima kasih untuk Minecchi (Katsuki SAL) dan abang mafia Spain, Fernandez yang mau mengoreksi fic gaje saya ini. Luv u all :*

Oke, cukup untuk cuap-cuapnya. Last words, RnR please? ;)


End file.
